From your touch
by Lil Tini
Summary: Sophie and Sian are best friends but they are both having feelings. What happens when one of them makes a move?
1. Chapter 1

Sophie and Sian were sitting in the park one sunny day.

"Alright Sophie?" Ryan asked as he entered the park with a football in his hands. Sophie nodded looking at the boy standing behind him. "This is Lee my mate from footie training" Ryan introduced "Hi Sian" Ryan smiled at Sian.

"Hi, Ryan is it" Sian said smiling back.

"So you girls fancy a game?" Ryan asked looking down at the football in his hands.

Sophie and Sian looked at each other, Sophie then got up followed by Sian "Only if its boys against girls" Sophie said knocking the ball out of Ryan's hands onto the fall then passing it to Sian.

"Fine by me" Lee said as he moved to mark Sophie.

After the girls beat the boys 18-10 they all sat down.

"So what you guys doing now?" Sian asked.

"Were going to play a football match, you know the pitch near the shopping centre, You guys should come and watch, if you want." Sophie and Sian looked at each other. "It starts in an hour, but we have to go early to train, so come if you want" Ryan said standing up.

Lee copied Ryan and got up "Hope to see you there." Lee said smiling at Sophie. Ryan and Lee left the park together.

Sophie and Sian both looked at each other and started laughing. "Hi, Ryan is it" Sophie said in her mocking voice laughing afterwards. Sophie

"Shut up, what about that Lee always trying to tackle you" Sian said smiling at Sophie

"Whatever, so do you like him then?" Sophie asked getting serious

"I don't know, I guess" Sian replied looking at Sophie's expression. "What about Lee?"

"I guess he's alright" Sophie said her face saddening "Sian there's something that's being getting to me and I really have to tell you."

"What is it?" Sian questioned looking into Sophie's eyes

"You've got dirt on your face" Sophie laughed

Sian wiped her right cheek with her sleeve while laughing

"No, the other one" Sophie explained pointing on her cheek to show where it was on hers.

Sian wiped the other cheek with her sleeve and got up from under the tree. Sophie looked up to see what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked curious

"Going shopping, you coming?" Sian asked smiling turning around and walking away towards the exit.

Sophie got up taking her iPod and phone with her. "Wait for me then." Sophie said loudly as Sian turned back waiting for the brunette

Sophie and Sian where sitting on the back of the bus listening to music. "Soph I dare you to play truth or dare" Sian asked turning the music off.

"Random" Sophie replied, Sian looked at Sophie and smiled, Sophie could tell she was smiling to try to get her to play. Sophie gave in "Fine I'll play"

"Yay" Sian said excited. "Ok, your first truth or dare?" Sian asked starting the game

"umm Truth" Sophie replied playing the safe option

"Ok then... got it" Sian thought out loud "Did you want to go to the football match when Ryan asked us?" Sian asked the first question

"Truthfully, No I just wanted to spend today with my best friend" Sophie answered smiling at the blonde. Sian smiled back; Sophie broke the gaze seconds after Sian looked back "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Sian answered her voice softened, Sian felt something when she looked into Sophie's eyes but she didn't know what it was, all she knew was that her best friend had the most beautiful eyes and that she wanted to look at them for longer.

"Am I your best-est friend ever?" Sophie asked smiling at her friend waiting for an answer

"Well..." Sian was pretending to think to make out that Sophie wasn't the only best friend she had. Sophie stopped smiling still waiting for an answer "Yes you are the best-est most wonderful, caring, beautiful friend in the world and Sophie Webster you are going to be my best friend forever." Sian carried on, when finished she looked at Sophie who was looking at her. Sian could tell Sophie was blushing. Sian put an arm around Sophie which later turned into a proper hug.

Sophie and Sian both felt something when they hugged "Best friends forever" Sophie whispered in Sian's ear making Sian shiver and smile. They pulled apart realising it was there stop. They got off the bus and carried on the game.

"Truth or Dare?" Sian asked

"Truth" Sophie replied still playing the safe option

"Again?" Sian asked, Sophie just looking at her waiting for a question which answered Sian's question. "Have you... ever been in love?" Sian asked hoping Sophie would say no.

Sophie thought for a moment and then spoke "nope"

Sian was secretly happy inside, but she didn't know why. They arrived at the shopping centre and entered going straight into the first shop. "Okay your turn" Sophie said while looking at a blue top.

"Dare, and make it a good one" Sian said shaking her head at the blue top Sophie was holding.

"I dare you to kiss Ryan the next time you see him" Sophie said walking over to Sian looking at her reaction

"Oh my days, Sophie I hate you" Sian said. When Sian heard Sophie say this she could fell instantly that she didn't want to kiss Ryan but she couldn't understand why Ryan was alright looking. "Fine I'll do it, but you have to pick dare"

"Ok Dare it is then" Sophie didn't really want Sian to kiss Ryan she thought Sian was so much better than Ryan and couldn't understand why Sian liked him.

Sian smiled at Sophie and they both left the shop to get some food. When they finished they went back to shopping and Sian had to give Sophie that dare. They went into HMV and started looking at the DVD's Sian got her phone out and started texting Sophie.

_**From Sian: your dare is to Steal titanic for me, watch out though there's a security guard by the door Xxx Sian **_

Sophie looked at Sian and started smiling, then looked back at the security guard who was talking to a bunch of teenagers. This was her chance to grab the DVD and leave. Sophie took the DVD and put in under her top and tried to make her way to the door.

"Are you going to pay for that" a lady in a HMV uniform said from behind.

Sophie looked worried and just stared at the lady. Sian then grabbed Sophie's hand and started to run out the door. When Sian grabbed Sophie's hand they both felt a warm and special connection and spark between them. The security guard ran after them but lost them when they hid in one of the shops. When the coast was clear they came out of the shop and ran outside of the shopping centre both laughing. Their hands were still holding, when they ran outside they bumped into Ryan and Lee. They immediately pulled their hands apart and stopped laughing.

"You just missed the game" Ryan said his face looked sad.

"Sorry, we got tied up." Sian replied looking at Sophie before both of them started laughing.

"Do you guys want to come back to mine and watch titanic with us" Sophie said laughing again. Sophie really didn't want Ryan and Lee there she just wanted it to be her and Sian, but she thought Sian might want Ryan there.

Sian was hoping they would say no, she wanted it to be just her and Sophie.

"Yeah, why not" Ryan replied. Both Sophie and Sian were gutted.

Sophie and Sian locked arms and walked to the bus stop followed by Ryan and Lee.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan put the DVD in while Lee shut the curtains. Sophie and Sian were sitting next to each other on the sofa. Ryan sat next to Sian and Lee next to Sophie. Sophie and Sian were both thinking about Sian's dare; to kiss Ryan the next time she saw him. Sophie really didn't want Sian to kiss Ryan and Sian really didn't want to kiss Ryan, so none of them mentioned the dare.

Sian was shivering; Sophie noticing got the blanket from behind the sofa and put it on herself and on Sian. About half an hour through the movie Sophie and Sian's hands touched under the blanket, at this moment both girls noticed their hearts were beating rapidly fast. Sian was going to be the brave one and try to hold Sophie's hand, she knew she wanted to. Sian moved her hand towards Sophie but she felt Sophie's hand move, she felt embarrassed but then Sophie's hand grabbed Sian's a second later and they both smiled.

When the movie finished it was 7pm, Sian was asleep on Sophie's shoulder, their hands still holding. Sophie told Ryan and Lee to go and that she'll speak to them soon "Don't worry about her, see you guys later, and hope you had fun"

Ryan and Lee nodded and waved and then left Sophie and Sian alone.

"Finally" Sophie thought out loud. Sophie looked at Sian and thought she looked so beautiful and at peace. Sophie got her free hand and swept a hair from Sian's cheek.

Sian smiled inside when she felt Someone's hand on her face she knew it was Sophie's. "Sophie" Sian said whilst sleeping. Sian then lifted her head from Sophie's shoulder and put it down to Sophie's lap and got comfortable snuggling up to Sophie.

Sophie was so uncomfortable but she didn't care she had the blonde close to her and that's all that mattered. Sophie started playing with Sian's hair before she fell asleep.

Sian woke up on the sofa and looked around for Sophie and saw she was on the floor. "soph, you awake?" Sian said kicking Sophie softly.

"mmmm" Sophie mumbled before sitting up and yawning. "What's the time?"

Sian looked at her phone and saw in was 6am. "Wow 6 in the morning" Sian said looking surprised. "What time did I go sleep?"

"About 6ish" Sophie said getting up to sit on the sofa.

"Really? What time did they go then?" Sian asked curious.

"About 7" Sophie replied. "Do you want some breakfast" Sophie asked making her way over to the kitchen.

"Naa, I'm alright thanks" Sian said watching the brunettes every move.

"Alright then I'm gonna brush my teeth and that" Sophie said now going upstairs.

Sian looked sad when Sophie left and tried to remember what her dream was about. She defiantly remembers Sophie. She kept thinking about it and then she remembered, but she wasn't sure if it was a dream. She remembered Sophie touching her face and then her playing with her hair. Sian smiled at this and realised then that she had feelings for her best friend.

Sophie came back down stairs and sat down next to Sian. Sian then felt her heart beat increase, scared that Sophie was going to hear it and ask questions she got up "I'm gonna go toilet"

When Sophie was upstairs she also realised that she also had the same feelings as Sian.

Sian came back in a few minutes and sat in her previous position. "How was your sleep on the floor?" Sian asked smiling at the brunette

"Really uncomfortable, my back really hurts, I can't believe you pushed me on the floor" Sophie joked

"Me? I didn't push you on the floor, why would I do that?" Sian asked.

"I was only joking gosh" Sophie shrieked

There was a few moments of silence before Sian said "I better go" Sian didn't want to go and Sophie didn't want her to go either.

Sian made her way to the door. "Wait" Sophie said loudly. Sian came back into the house curious to what Sophie wanted. Sian walked over to the sofa and lent on it. Sophie then got up and went behind the sofa where Sian was. She walked over to the blonde, they were so close. Sian's heart was beating so fast she just wanted to kiss Sophie so badly but she wasn't brave enough.

They were both looking into each other's eyes, Sophie then stretched her arm to the table next to Sian but not breaking the gaze and grabbed something and pulled it out to Sian. "Here, this is yours" Sian broke the gaze looking down at Sophie's hand to see the DVD of Titanic.

"No, you got that fair and square" Sian said not accepting it

"Sian please just take it, it's just a DVD" Sophie replied

Sian then took the DVD but took it really slowly touching Sophie's hand a little. Sian then quickly pulled Sian in for a hug gripping Sophie tightly not letting go. Sophie hugged her back, but not as tight. Sian was crying a little, and Sophie couldn't understand why she was acting so weird. "Sian, why are you crying" Sophie whispered.

"Because of you" Sian whispered back. Sophie was confused. "Do you feel it too Sophie?" Sian asked not letting the brunette go because she didn't want to have this conversation face to face.

"Feel what" Sophie asked obviously knowing what she was talking about.

"You know what Sophie" Sian replied, still hugging her. "Us holding hands yesterday, what was that?" Sian asked

"Sian, please don't" Sophie pleaded her to stop.

Sian finally let go taking Sophie's cheeks in her hands "look me in the eyes and tell me you don't fell something" Sian said as she looked at Sophie waiting for an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

All Sophie wanted to do was tell her that she felt the same and that she wasn't the only one, she wanted to grab Sian's face and kiss her right there and then. "I'm sorry Sian, I can't do that" Sophie said pushing Sian's hands away and turning away also shedding tears.

Sian didn't say anything she just wiped away her tears and sniffed and turned away to leave.

"Sian, please don't go not like this" Sophie cried turning to face the blonde. "I don't wanna lose my best friend"

"Soph you know I'd never leave you not really." Sian told her

"Are you sure about that, because if you did... Sian you are my bestest friend ever in the whole world and I love you, I don't know what I'd do without you" Sophie couldn't believe what she just said and then it hit her maybe she did love her best friend. What was not to love?

"What?" Sian said taking a step forward. "You love me?"

Sophie looked down not wanting to answer the question "You know what I mean Sian"

"No I'm not really sure I do Sophie why don't you explain it to me" Sian said as she stepped closer to the brunette.

Sophie sat down on a chair in the kitchen and Sian sat in the opposite chair. "You're the only true friend I've ever really had and I love you as a friend, Sian" Sophie said feeling guilty seeing the hurt in Sian's eyes.

"And is that it, just as a friend?" Sian asked wanting the whole truth.

"I don't know" Sophie said truthfully.

"But do you feel something?" Sian tried again.

"Sian you know I do". Sophie admitted. There was a moment of awkward silence.

Sian was happy inside knowing that Sophie felt the same.

"But nothing can happen" Sophie told Sian.

"Why not Sophie?" Sian asked confused.

"Just because ok" Sophie saw Sian looking at her weirdly. "If you haven't noticed you are a girl Sian" Sophie snapped

Sian got up from her seat heading towards the door on the verge of tears, Sophie followed her to the living room and grabbed her arm and turned her around "Sian, I didn't mean it like that" Sophie said looking at Sian. "You are the most beautiful, caring, honest, adorable person I know and I think I do love you but we can never be together ok, I'm sorry"

Sian was now crying properly "Please don't cry Sian" Sophie said pulling the blonde in for a hug.

Sian smelled her and whispered in her ear "I love you too"

Sophie pulled out of the hug "Why'd you have to say it back Sian" Sophie said giving Sian a kiss on the lips. Sophie and Sian were both feeling the love and connection between them at this very moment.

They broke apart and looked at each other then closed the gap again. Sophie then moved her face away and looked away. "I think you should go" Sophie was feeling like such a bitch but she had to do it.

Sian sniffed and then went for the door and shut it behind her. When Sophie heard the bang from the door she burst out into tears.

-..._...-..._

The next day was school and Sophie and Sian had most lessons together. First lesson was English they would normally be talking and getting into trouble but they just sat next to each other in silence.

They also had third lesson together; P.E. They usually get changed next to each other but that just seemed weird. During the lesson they had to get into their partners. Sophie and Sian were obviously partners. There first exercise was to throw a ball back and forth without dropping it. Sophie through it first and the ball kept going for about five minutes when Sian throw it a little harder, which then made Sophie throw the ball twice as hard. This carried on and on until Sophie threw one so hard that it went straight to Sian's face. Sian fell on the floor, as soon as Sophie saw this she instantly ran towards Sian asking if she was ok.

"Sian I'm so sorry are you okay?" Sophie asked stroking Sian's cheek to wear the ball hit and showed a red mark.

Sian got up and replied "I'm fine"

"Listen Sian I'm really sorry" Sophie apologised

"Will you just get lost Sophie?" Sian shouted

"See this is exactly what I knew was gonna happen" Sophie whispered then running out of the hall.

Sian signed and ran after her. "Sophie" Sian called out. Sian's first guess was the toilets so she knocked on the door

"Who is it?" Sophie asked

"It's me" Sian replied. Sophie got up and unlocked the door. Sian entered the toilet and sat down next to Sophie.

"I knew it was gonna be like this, I told you I would lose my best friend" Sophie said

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you." Sian apologised.

"Well I'm sorry I hit you with a ball" Sophie apologised smiling at Sian. "Does it hurt?" Sophie asked.

"Yep,who knew you were strong" Sian joked.

"Now were even" Sophie said smiling

"What are you talking about?" Sian asked curious

"For pushing me of the sofa and making my back hurt." Sophie explained before laughing.

Sian joined in "ouch" Sian whined as her face softened. She put her hand on her face were Sophie hit the ball.

Sophie sat up on her knee's moving Sian's hand away. "Let me see" Sophie stroked her hand on the red bits and looked as Sian was looking in her eyes.

Both Sophie and Sian moved in and kissed again. "I can't help it Sian" Sophie muttered between kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Sophie and Sian woke up happy the next morning.

"Alright Soph?" Sally asked as her younger daughter approached the kitchen.

"Yeah fine" Sophie replied making herself a cup of tea.

"Guess what love, your sisters got a job" Sally told Sophie

"Where?" Sophie asked curious.

"At your school, as a teacher's assistance" Rosie stated making Sally and Sophie turn to look at her.

"What!" Sophie shouted surprised.

"Yeah Soph I start today we can totally walk together and that" Rosie replied smiling at her sister.

"Oh my god Rosie seriously" Sophie asked again, thinking this was all a joke.

"Sophie, your sister has worked hard to get this job". Sally interrupted.

Sophie looked at her mum and Rosie noticing it wasn't a joke. "Well done" Sophie said softly.

"Well thank you sis" Rosie said "Get ready though babes don't wanna be late on my first day".

Sophie signed and went upstairs to get ready. When she came down Rosie was waiting for her.

"Finally" Rosie said noticing Sophie coming downstairs. "Let's go"

Rosie went outside, followed by Sophie.

-..._...-..._

At break Sophie and Sian was sitting on the school bench when Ryan and Lee came up to the girls and said "Hey"

Sophie and Sian nodded.

"What you guys up to later" Ryan asked

"Nothing" Sophie replied looking at Sian's confusion.

"Well great you guys can come to mine for another DVD?" Ryan asked

"Sounds great, after school?" Sophie questioned

Ryan just nodded and walked away followed by Lee

"What you doing Sophie?" Sian asked

"What?" Sophie replied looking at Sian "Listen Sian, If we don't want people to know then were gonna have to act normal" Sophie replied

The bell rang for third period.

"Come on we got English" Sophie said pulling Sian's arm

Sian felt angry at Sophie for agreeing to watch a film at Ryan's. Sophie and Sian took their seats at the back next to each other waiting for their teacher. When she finally came behind her was Rosie.

Sophie couldn't believe this was happening and shrunk her head down into her shoulders. Sian looked at Sophie and whispered "what's she doing here?"

Sophie didn't answer and was told to get up by her teacher. Sophie got up making Rosie notice her, Rosie smiled and waved making everyone else look at Sophie. They soon turned back.

The lesson started and Sophie and Sian were doing their work until they heard Rosie telling these two people to shut up.

Sian couldn't get why Sophie agreed to watch the film maybe she still liked Lee. She was determined to find out so she wrote a note.

_**Do you still like Lee? **_

Sophie looked at the note and felt hurt that Sian would even ask the question

_**No **_Sophie wrote back before giving Sian the paper.

Sian felt relieved but was still confused so asked. _**Then why say yes to the movie Sophie? **_

Sophie looked at the paper and then looked at the blonde who was doing her work. Sophie then wrote _**because I don't want people to know about us, I'm not ready. **_

Sian looked at Sophie after she read this and couldn't understand. _**Fine go out with Lee and make sure people don't find out if that's all you care about. **_ Sian wrote angry.

Sophie read it and felt upset _**Sian, you know I love you but I can't have people finding that out ok? Who said I was gonna go out with Lee? I would never do that to you. **_Sophie gave Sian the paper and watched her read it and watched her expression.

Sian smiled at Sophie, and Sophie smiled back. Sian then begun to write back. _** I love you too. **_

Sian stretched her arm trying to give Sophie the paper. Rosie then notices this and shouted across the classroom "something to share with the whole class!"

Sophie and Sian looked at each other their hearts both beating fast. Sophie really didn't want Rosie to find out that she loved Sian, her best friend who's a girl.

"Well?" Rosie said closer to the girls now.

"No" Sophie replied glaring at her sister.

"I'll share it then" Rosie said pulling her hand out waiting for the paper.

"Rosie, please don't" Sophie whispered

Sian looked at Sophie before giving Rosie the paper

Rosie looked at the paper and read the first line out loud "Do you still like Lee" Rosie looked at Sophie and Sian and could tell they didn't want this out, but carried on anyway. "No" Rosie then looked at the rest of the conversation and then looked at her sister who was looking right at her. "That's it everyone back to work!" Rosie shouted

Sophie and Sian's hearts slowed down, but Sophie was almost crying. Sophie got up and ran outside the class. Everyone looked up and Rosie saw Sian getting up about to go after her but Rosie stopped her and said "I'll go"

Rosie caught up with Sophie and stopped her sister. "Sophie wait" Rosie demanded

Sophie stopped and turned. "What?" Sophie said softly

"Is it true?" Rosie asked

Sophie looked down not wanting to answer the question.

"Sophie just tell me" Rosie begged

Sophie looked up crying and nodded her head. Rosie gasped slightly and then hugged her younger sister. "Oh Sophie" Rosie whispered kissing her sisters forehead.

"Please don't tell anyone Rosie" Sophie said through sobs

"Course not" Rosie replied "But we have to go back to class Sophie"

Sophie looked up and nodded they both walked back tot there lesson. Sophie sat back in her seat looking at Sian. Sian could tell she was crying and wanted to hug her and make sure she was ok. Sian looked at Rosie who was looking back, Rosie smiled and Sian felt weird but returned it awkwardly.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie and Sian knocked on Ryan's door, when they answered it they let them in and sat down in their seats. Sophie and Sian were still in their school uniform when they got to Ryan's house. When they entered Ryan was sat on a two seated sofa by himself and Lee on another. Sophie and Sian both looked at each other knowing that this was planned but sat down anyway. Sian sat next to Ryan and Sophie sat next to Lee.

It wasn't long before one of the boys made a move. Ryan put an arm around Sian; Sian could tell what he was trying to do. Sophie saw this and instantly felt jealous.

Lee then tries to get closer to Sophie and it worked, they were thigh to thigh. Sian tries to make it clear that she's not interested by getting up and sitting on the floor but she made it worst. She tried to stand up but then tripped and fell onto Ryan who caught her.

Sophie quickly turned and looked at what was happening she couldn't believe that Sian was doing this to her. Sian smiled at Ryan and sat back in her original place.

Sophie then tried to get even closer to Lee to make Sian jealous. She put her hand on his thigh which made him jump a little. She rubbed it up and down really slowly until he got an erection. Sian sees every bit and jumps up off the couch on the verge of tears and runs to the bathroom.

"What's up with her?" Ryan asked

Sophie could tell she went too far and couldn't believe she made Sian cry. "I'll go and see" Sophie said looking at Lee before she went.

Sophie entered the bathroom and saw Sian sitting on the fall leaning against the bath. Sophie locked the door and sat next to her. They were both silent for a few minutes until one of them spoke.

"Why are you crying?" Sophie asked grabbing Sian's hand.

Sian instantly pulled away, Sophie could now tell she was pissed.

"Okay Sian I'm sorry. Please I don't wanna fight" Sophie said softly trying to take her hand again.

Sian pushed Sophie away again and sat there crying. Sophie got up and sat on the toilet seat. Sophie waited until Sian had calmed down. When Sian finally calmed down she tried again.

"Sian please, I was just doing it because you were flirting with Ryan" Sophie tried to explain

"Flirting?" Sian finally said angrily. "Sophie I wasn't flirting with any body."

"Oh really, so I must be imagining things then ey." Sophie snapped back.

"Just like I was imagining that you actually cared about me, or that you were over Lee." Sian snapped back even harder.

Sophie could hear the hurt in Sian's voice and couldn't stand here being like this.

"I do care" Sophie replied quietly.

Sian looked up at Sophie and could tell she was sorry. Sian looked back down and wiped her tears. "I don't think this is working Sophie, you know us." Sian said crying again.

"What?" Sophie replied confused. Sophie couldn't believe what Sian had just said and wanted an explanation. Sophie felt heartbroken and felt like she wanted to cry.

"I just think that we were better at being friends. That's all" Sian replied heartbroken inside.

Both girls wanted to kiss and make up but Sian couldn't forgive Sophie for what she just done.

"Fine" Sophie cried. Sophie walked fast across the bathroom and slipped on water (that must have been left there) and fell straight on her back.

"Sophie!" Sian screamed quickly going to the other side of the bathroom. Sian dropped to her knees at sat there next to Sophie "Soph" Sian said quietly crying, brushing Sophie's hair from her cheek.

"Yeah" Sophie croaked.

"Are you okay" Sian asked looking deep into Sophie's eyes

"No, my back really hurts" Sophie croaked again.

Sian stood up and pulled her hand down to help her get up. Sophie took her hand and tried to get up but as soon as her back lifted the floor she started to scream.

"Om my god, Sophie I'm so sorry" Sian said as she got back on her knees and comforted the Brunette.

Sophie looked the blonde in the eyes and said "No Sian I'm sorry"

Sian got on top of Sophie and leant down and kissed Sophie slowly but passionately. Sophie put her tongue in the way asking for access and Sian allowed it. Their tongues glided with each others as they kiss slowly but still passionately.

Sophie broke the kiss and tried to get up she screamed but did it anyway. Sian helped her and held her up. Sophie hugged Sian straight away and said "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Sian replied as she let go of Sophie giving Sophie a peck on the lips.

They fell into a hug again and was both smiling as they had the person they loved in their arms.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sophie wake up" Sophie heard after a knock on her bedroom door. She got up and opened the door to find Sian standing there in her underwear. Sian looked at her and smiled, Sophie was standing there gobsmacked

"Sian, what are you doing?" Sophie asked confused.

"I'm going to pleasure you" Sian replied licking her lips.

Sophie couldn't believe what was happening and thought it was all in her head. "How did you even get in the house dressed like that Sian?"

"Don't you like it?" Sian asked frowning

Sophie pulled the blonde in her room and shut the door behind her. She went back on her bed and sat down. "Why are you dressed like this Sian?" Sophie asked

Sian was standing there watching the brunette "Because this is what you want" Sian went over to the brunette and put her legs around Sophie's waist and pushed her onto the bed and kissed her passionately on the lips. Sian took Sophie's top off and slowly took her bottoms off making Sophie moan. Sian kept kissing the brunette; Sophie never felt so much fire and electricity between them. They were both in their underwear kissing on the bed. Sian tries to take Sophie's bra off but it wouldn't come off.

"Sian, stop it!" Sophie shouted pushing the blonde on the floor

"SOPHIE, GET UP!" Rosie shouted from downstairs, Sophie shot up and looked at herself before realising that she was fully dressed and that that was all just a dream. "Sophie Sian's here, She's coming up" Rosie told loudly.

Sophie quickly got up and changed her wet knickers and trousers, before Sian came up. Sian entered the room and saw Sophie sitting there on her bed. Sian smiled at her and came into the room. "Hi" Sian said as she sat next to Sophie.

Sophie didn't say anything. "Are you alright?" Sian asked concerned

"Yeah, just had a weird dream" Sophie replied hoping she wouldn't ask what the dream was.

"What was it?" Sian asked

Sophie thought about what she was going to say and started to make something up. "Well, it was that... I was kidnapped" Sophie said struggling to make up a good excuse

"Sophie" Sian said knowing Sophie wasn't telling the truth. Sophie looked up and looked into Sian's eyes and stood up. Sian copied her and held her arm to stop her from leaving. "Tell me please" Sian begged.

"Sian I kinda had a dream that you came here... dressed in" Sophie turned around and carried on looking embarrassed "in your underwear... and you know" Sophie blushed.

Sian blushed as well and turned Sophie around and hugged her.

Sophie smiled and hugged her back, they let each other go and then Sian spoke "Get ready for school and I'll wait downstairs".

Sophie nodded and went to her school uniform, to put it on.

When Sian went downstairs all she could think about was Sophie's dream, how far did it go? Did she want it to happen? What was I doing?

Sian stopped thinking about that when she saw the brunette come down and smile and her. Sian went up to her and held her hand. Sophie smiled and held it back, they walked towards the door to leave when Rosie come downstairs. "Great you guys are totally ready I can walk with you guys." Rosie said

Sophie and Sian let go of each other's hands and jumped as straight as they heard Rosie talk. They looked around until they saw her and Sophie replied "Let's go then"

Sophie and Sian was standing next to each other when walking to school until Rosie barged into the middle to stand with them. Sophie and Sian sat next to each other at the bus stop until Rosie said "Budge up Soph" Sophie budged up looking at Sian. They both knew that Rosie had a problem with them being together. Sophie thought she would talk to her about it later on.

It was lunchtime and Sian and Sophie was sat on a bench holding hands under Sian's leather jacket. They were both listening to Sophie's iPod sharing the headphones. The next song was Katy Perry 'I Kissed a girl' they both felt awkward when this song came on but they didn't change it otherwise it would've been even more weird. Sophie took her headphone out and stood up letting go of Sian's hand.

Sian shivered when Sophie got up. "Where you going" Sian asked confused

"Toilet" Sophie replied needing an excuse to get away from the song.

"Soph" Sian said softly

Sophie turned away and walked off. Sian rolled her eyes and watched as the brunette left. Sian now felt so alone and just wanted to be with Sophie. The bell rang for last period and Sophie and Sian had English. Sophie and Sian was sitting in their normal seats doing their work when Rosie came over and asked "Sophie can you sit over at the front please" Sophie glared at her sister and just did what she had asked. Sophie now knew that Rosie didn't like Sophie and Sian together.

Sian felt alone without Sophie she couldn't concentrate with her work. She kept looking up ever minute or so to see if Sophie was still there.


	7. Chapter 7

When Sophie and Rosie got home Sophie was planning to talk to her, and ask her if she was ok with her and Sian being together. But when they got home Rosie already knew what she was planning to ask, so Rosie gave Sophie a speech.

"Ok, so I know I've acting strange and that but, it's only because I'm just a little freaked out by all this. You don't want anyone to know right?" Sophie nodded and waited for her sister to carry on talking. "Well, I won't tell anyone. And I will try to act normal around you guys, I just need to get used to it that's all." Rosie was now sitting across from Sophie in the living room.

"Hi" Sally said as she barged in the door with a lot of shopping bags.

Rosie and Sophie just sat there not acknowledging that their mother came in with heavy shopping in her hands. Instead they sat there in their own thoughts of what had just been said.

* * *

Later that day Sophie was doing her homework in her room when she hears a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in" Sophie said loudly closing her books.

Rosie appeared in the door and entered her room. She sat down on Sophie's bed. "So, I thought you'd want to talk about it" Rosie thought out loud.

Sophie looked at her sister and then started to tell her sister everything. "Ok so I started having feelings for her for ages and I could tell she felt the same, but I didn't want anything to happen and then, one day we was watching a film and we kind of held hands under a blanket. Then you know that day I was really upset, remember Sian stayed on the sofa that night. Well we got up really early and she like told me she had feelings for me and she told me to tell her how I felt." Sophie looked at her sister to see if she was still listening. "I was scared at first so I told her to leave but then I stopped her and we talked, and I kind a told her I loved her" Rosie looked at her sister knowing she wasn't finished. "Then I said we couldn't be together so we hugged and she whispered that she loved me too" Sophie carried on now crying a little. "And then I said to her 'why did you have to say it back' or something like that, then we kissed. But then I told her to go."

Rosie didn't understand how they got together if Sophie told Sian to leave. "But how are you two together?" Rosie asked

"Well, we had P.E and we were partners, but Sian wouldn't talk to me, and I said to her before that I knew that she wouldn't talk to me and that we'd break up as friends. Anyway we were playing this like throwing thing and we were throwing it to each other and she through it a little harder, so I through it a little harder and then she through it even harder and then I through it really hard and it hit her face." Rosie started laughing and Sophie slapped her on the arm playfully and started smiling. "Rosie, stop."

Rosie stopped laughing and wanted to know what happened next. "What happened next?"

"Well, after that I apologised and she snapped at me telling me to get lost so I ran to the bathroom and she followed me. We talked and made some jokes." Sophie smiled remembering the jokes that were said. "Then she started laughing and her face started to hurt so I went over to her on my knees and saw how she was, she was look..."

Sally barged in the room and interrupted. "Dinners ready."

Sophie went outside but was stopped by an eager Rosie. "What happened next?" Rosie asked.

Sophie laughed and replied "I'll tell you after."

Rosie was disappointed, when she was down stairs she kept thinking about her sister's true love and how she acted weird around them making them both feel uncomfortable. When she finished dinner she waited until Sophie finished hers, because she really wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"How's Sian, Soph?" Sally asked.

Sophie looked at Rosie as Rosie looked at her they stopped looking at each other and Sophie replied "She's fine."

"Haven't seen here around here lately, you guys had a fallen out?" Sally asked curious.

"You know she doesn't always have to be here the entire time mum" Rosie interrupted looking at Sophie who was looking at Rosie angrily.

"Yeah I know Rosie, but I just haven't seen much of her lately, that's all." Sally replied.

"No we haven't had a fight." Sophie answered her mother's previous question.

* * *

Later when they finished their dinner Rosie and Sophie went back to Sophie's room so Sophie could tell the rest of the story.

"Right so she started laughing... and" Rosie said

"Right so she started laughing" Sophie continued "And it hurt her face so I went over to her on my knees and checked her cheek by stroking it with my thumb and she was looking right into my eyes and I looked at her and we both lent forward and kissed."

"Awww" Rosie said comfortable leaning against the wall. "What next?"

Sophie was starting to realise how much she really loved Sian and how much she cared about her. Talking to Rosie really helped her realise that, she felt comfortable talking to her sister, and she would tell her the rest of the story because this was probably the only time Rosie would let her tell her a whole story without being interrupted by her.

Sophie told her how they broke up for a couple of minutes and how it was all her fault. Rosie couldn't believe what Sophie had done but understood why she did do it.

Rosie was now more comfortable with their relationship now that she understood how they felt and feel for each other.

When Sophie finished the whole story even going back a few times when she'd forgotten things it was 12am. "I don't have a problem with you being gay, Soph." Rosie said putting her hand on Sophie's shoulder.

"That's the thing, I don't know if I am... gay. I mean I know I love Sian more than anything but, I don't know if I'm gay." Sophie told her sister looking for some advice.

"Who cares if your gay or not. At least you found your love, whether it's a boy or a girl. Sophie I'm actually proud and a little jealous of you." Rosie replied smiling at her sister.

Sophie smiled back and they both hugged each other. When they pulled apart Sophie was crying. Rosie wiped her tears with her thumb and said "Don't be ashamed of who you are babes. I'll support you and Sian."

"Thanks" Was all Sophie could manage.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the weekend and Sophie and Sian had a whole day planned.

"Where we gonna go first?" Sian asked

"I don't know, you pick" Sophie replied

"Okay, let's go shopping first."

"Okay."

"Where are you girls going?" Sally asked coming through the living room.

"Shopping" Sophie told.

"Really, I might come with you guys."

Sophie and Sian looked at each other both thinking that they want to be alone for this shopping trip.

"Really, why what do you need to get?" Sophie asked

"Nothing much, just a new wardrobe" Sally replied.

Sian looked at Sophie in worry.

"No mum, your clothes look great."

"Yeah they look awesome Mrs Webster." Sian said

"So you girls don't want me to come with you." Sally asked knowing what they were doing.

"No, it's just we don't know if we're going shopping yet." Sophie told looking at a confused Sian.

"Yeah, we might go to the park." Sian played along.

Sally leaved the room and went upstairs.

"What, Park?" Sophie asked.

"I know." Sian replied giggling "It's just so funny when we have to lie." She carry's on giggling

"Stop" Sophie said half giggling herself.

"OK" Sian says trying to stop.

They both stopped and looked at each other then Sian burst out laughing making Sophie join in.

"What are you girls laughing at?" Sally asked coming down the stairs. Sally asking the question made them laugh even more.

"Nothing" Sophie said trying to control herself.

They both stopped after Sally went upstairs.

"When are we going?" Sian whispered taking Sophie's hand.

Sophie took Sian's hand and held it, then smiled to herself.

"I don't know" Sophie whispered back.

Sian snuggled with Sophie on the sofa, watching T.V.

"I love you" Sian whispered in Sophie's ear before kissing her cheek.

This made Sophie shiver and give her the chills.

"I love you too" Sophie whispered back to Sian.

The front door opened making the girls jump apart instantly.

"Only me, girlies, go back to whatever you were doing, as long as it wasn't... well you know" Rosie said as she saw the girls looked worried.

Sophie and Sian looked at each other and thanked god that it was Rosie that came through the door instead of Kevin.

"What you guys doing anyway?"

"Nothing, we wanted to go shopping but mum wants to come too, so we said were not going anymore."

"Seriously" Rosie laughed to herself. "You girls are such amateurs when it comes to lying. All you have to tell mum, is what she wants to hear, or tell her something she doesn't, so that it won't make her think you're lying. Like I'm going for a photo shoot tonight but mum doesn't want to know that. So I'll tell her I'm going to Jason's. It's dead simple when you know how."

Rosie giggled again.

Sally came down the stairs and went straight into the kitchen.

"Watch and learn" Rosie whispered going into the kitchen. "Mum I'm staying at Jason's tonight, so I won't be back till tomorrow."

"Rosie, I don't know what you see in Jason Grimshaw, he's going to hurt you."

"Yeah whatever mum" Rosie replied going back into the living room winking at the girls.

Sophie fell asleep on the sofa, snuggled up to Sian.

"Sian" Sophie mumbled, through Sian's jumper.

"Yeah"

"I love you so much"

"Yeah, I know you do" Sian smiled to herself.

Sophie half asleep sat up and kissed Sian passionately on the lips. The kiss deepened when Sophie and Sian battled their tongues together. Sophie got on top of Sian and lay down on the sofa. Sian pulled Sophie's neck to make her come closer. They soon disconnected their lips as they need air. Sian then pulled Sophie back down and kissed her pushing her tongue in. This caused Sophie to moan a little.

Hearing this Sian disconnected and started to laugh.

"Sorry" Sian said through laughing.

"Why are you laughing Sian?"

"I don't know ignore me." Sian replied pulling Sophie in for another kiss.

They started to kiss each other for a couple of minutes when Sian rolled over causing them both to fall on the floor.

"Sorry" Was all Sian said before kissing the brunette again.

Sophie pushed her tongue in this time causing Sian to moan a little.

"God Sophie" Sian said breathlessly through kisses.

Sian was now on top stroking grabbing Sophie's top and pulling it off.

Sophie looked at Sian and smiled before reconnecting their lips.

Sophie moaned when Sian put her fingers on her stomach.

They jumped apart immediately as they heard the door close. Their hearts were rising so fast. They looked at the door to see yet again Rosie standing there.

"Don't tell me you were just about to?" Rosie asked stunned

Sophie and Sian looked at each other both hating Rosie for interrupting them.

"I love you, sis but me catching you is a wakeup call, if you don't want to get caught then don't be doing that in here, with mum upstairs."


End file.
